Ties of the Heart
by OceanFlame
Summary: After Naraku is defeated, and Rin stays with Sesshoumaru. He decides she needs to fight, and she decides he needs to love. SessRin (duh) It's more of a PG right now, but the rating will go up to that. R&R!
1. The Gift

The Gift

I've been wanting to write an Inuyasha fic for a long time, and as I've hit a slight mental block with my other stories, I figured there's no time like the present for this! This is super short, but hey, it's just the prologue! Gimme a break! Anyway, this should wind up being veeeeeeeerrrrrrry long. As soon as I got the plot worked out, I looked it over and just said "Holy crap..." Ok, enjoy the prologue!

It was three years after the jewel had been reassembled and Naraku defeated. However, Rin still hadn't left Sesshoumaru. Her unofficial guardian had decided that after spending so much time with demons, the young girl wouldn't be fit for human society. Nor would he want to subject her to that. Lately, he'd begun giving her lessons in sword fighting, after all, living with a demon lord was dangerous. Jaken was hardly thrilled at his master's decision to keep the human, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, as usual.

Sighing as she lay in the grass, Rin gazed up at the friendly clouds in the sky. Sometimes she wished she was like Kagura; a wind spirit. "Come along, Rin," Sesshoumaru called in that cool voice of his. Eagerly returning to his side, the group began moving again. Rin tried to avoid riding Ah-Un as much as she could now. Although she loved the creature like a pet, she wanted to prove by walking all those long distances she was no weak human. Despite her protests, Sesshoumaru seemed to stop for breaks quite a bit more now, though. _One day, _she thought to herself, _I'm going to show him how tough I am._

She had to admit, the last three years had been interesting. Although there hadn't been any major enemies like Naraku, not many demons wanted to pass up on a chance to battle the Great Sesshoumaru. _Poor idiots..._Rin mused. None had stood any chance really. Her favorite thing that had changed was the sword fighting lessons. According to Sesshoumaru, she showed 'some talent as far as humans go,' but they also gave her an excuse to spend time with him. Among the other changes over the years included ones affecting her body. The whole affair had been completely embarrassing, Jaken and then Sesshoumaru trying to explain "the facts of life" to her. However, she had to admit that she had played dumb just a tad, since parts of it were pretty funny too!

Suddenly, she walked into what felt like a wall. Snapping out of her reverie, Rin looked up, and saw that Sesshoumaru has stopped for yet another unneeded rest break. _I'm not tired in the least!!_ she thought furiously. However, she only sighed quietly, and sat down on a nearby rock. Everyone knew it was useless to argue with Sesshoumaru once he had made up his mind. It was frustrating, though, to say the least. Sometimes it felt as if he didn't know she was alive. _That's all I want,_ she thought, quiet even in her own mind, _All I want is for him to care about me._ Once again, she was quickly called back to reality by a sharp order from Jaken to get back on her feet. Looking over to Sesshoumaru, she smiled and thought, _One day, I will make you care._

A few weeks later, Sesshoumaru disappeared for a couple days, telling Jaken to carry on in the same direction. When he returned, he called Rin over and handed her a long, slim bundle. Rin gasped as she opened it and found a beautiful sword inside. The gleaming steel blade was slender, befitting a woman's sword, and the hilt was intricately carved white ivory. It depicted two tigers with emerald eyes chasing each other around in a never-ending game. "Sesshourmaru!" she breathed, "It's spectacular! But why?"

"You have been doing well in your training, Rin. It's time you had a proper blade to fight with." Knowing his distaste for conversation, Rin simply nodded her thanks once again, and went to gather her things so they could set out again. Sesshoumaru watched her go about her business, pondering the last few years since she had come across him in the woods. _Why have I grown attached to this human? _he wondered, _All the times I could have handed over to Inuyasha, surely he and that wench of his could have found a decent village for her to live in. I could have done that myself at any time for that matter. _Looking down at his own blade, the Tenseiga, he sighed. _Father gave me this sword to make me care for humans. Could he possibly have succeeded?_


	2. Spring is in the Air

Spring is in the Air

Hi there everyone! Yay, new chappie! Thanks for the review, it was a nice boost to my ego. Anyway, if anyone objects to Rin kicking some butt, then this chapter is not for you. Leave now. DO IT! LEAVE! All the cool people still here? Good, on with the chapter then.

"Rin, wake up!" Blinking her eyes open groggily, Rin saw Jaken standing over her, and promptly screamed. Covering his ears, Jaken muttered, "Happy birthday..." When Rin looked plainly confused, the short toad demon rolled his eyes and said, "It's your 17th birthday, young mistress! Lord Sesshoumaru told me to take you to a village and buy you something for a gift. Psh...and I thought this was supposed to be a notable occasion among humans!"

"Forgive me, Jaken. Thank you," Rin soothed the touchy toad. After she got dressed, she followed Sesshoumaru's retainer to the nearest village. Jaken put on his most agitated face as she "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed over various silks. Finally, she settled on pale pink fabric with white embroidered flower blossoms, perfect for spring. Seeing that there was some coin left thanks to Rin's haggling skills and the presence of a demon, albeit a wimpy one, she decided to keep looking. Jaken nearly had a conniption, but Rin was determined to make the most of Sesshoumaru's gift, and found another bolt of deep blue silk with golden designs swirling around the fabric.

It was night by the time they reached camp again. Upon arriving, the pair found Sesshoumaru crouched by the fire, appearing deep in thought. Figuring that no matter how out of it he looked that Sesshoumaru had either heard or smelled them, Rin crept up behind him. Shouting, "Oh thank you Sesshoumaru!! She wrapped her arms around him from behind, giving him a great, big hug. He might be angry, but it _was_ her birthday after all...

"Don't do that Rin, you startled me," he said, not sounding startled at all. "Did Jaken help you find a suitable birthday present?"

"Yes, he did a wonderful job," Rin replied in what she hoped was a sincere tone. Pulling out the two bolts of silk from the sack that kept them clean while they traveled, she displayed them for the demon lord. "I'm going to start making a kimono right now!" she said cheerfully. After all, she'd been making her own clothes since she was a little girl, and although she was better with a sword, she was a fair hand with a needle as well.

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru said suddenly in the middle of her thoughts. "We will be arriving at my estates soon. One of the servants will make them for you."

"Of course, thank you," Rin replied, and went off to pack her things. She was only _slightly_ disappointed that she couldn't make the garments for herself. Although it felt good to wear something you made yourself, it was also nice to have a more skilled person do the work for you.

Three days later, the group reached the home of the Lord of the Western Lands. Rin had seen the huge enclosure before, complete with its own soothing hot springs, extensive armory, luscious gardens, practice grounds, and a small army of servants, all demons of course. She always found it amazing how Sesshoumaru's home managed to look like a palace and a fortress at the same time. _Beautiful and foreboding, just like Sesshoumaru,_ Rin thought to herself. Shaking her head, Rin scowled, angry at herself for having such thoughts...again.

Once inside, Jaken scurried off to attend to whatever he felt it was necessary. Another figure appeared, watching the diminutive toad go. "Lord Sesshoumaru," the aged demon said as he bowed respectfully, "it is good to have you home."

"Roiyaru!" Rin smiled, giving him a hug. Having been in Sesshoumaru's service for countless decades, Roiyaru and his wife Shinmyou had taken care of Rin whenever Sesshoumaru came home from his wanderings. Both were human-like with only their soft eyes and tiny pointed ears to name them hare demons.

"I trust all has been seen to while I was away, Roiyaru," Sesshoumaru said calmly to his retainer. It was not a question.

"All is well, milord," the aged servant replied. "However," he began cautiously, "Only a few days ago, one of your vassals began objecting to serving under the Great Lord Sesshoumaru. Preparations to teach him his place have already begun."

Nodding absently, Sesshoumaru asked, "Which one?"

Grimacing, Roiyaru answered, "My _dear_ cousin, Lord Tawakemeno Usagi. Apparently he has ambitions of striking out on his own." Rin listened carefully, although she was hardly surprised as to the identity of the unruly vassal. It almost seemed that all it took for Roiyaru's cousin to rebel was a good dose of sake. Everyone knew there was no love lost between the honorable Roiyaru and his scheming cousin Tawakemeno. Ironic that the deserving hare demon was a servant in Sesshoumaru's service, while the scoundrel owned his own lands. She had often wondered why Roiyaru and his wife chose servitude instead of living on their cousin's lands, but then she remembered who the cousin was. Besides, it was not uncommon for minor nobles to serve someone as great as the Lord of the Western Lands.

"It is only to be expected," Sesshoumaru said flippantly. "A pity," he continued, "that Tawakemeno couldn't behave as your late uncle." With that, he wandered down the hall, staring at the ceiling as though reliving past memories.

Smiling at Rin, Roiyaru said softly, "My uncle was one of Lord Sesshoumaru's few friends." Sighing, he added, "Milord took his death very hard, as did I." After a short moment, he genuinely smiled at Rin and proclaimed, "Welcome home, young mistress. All is well here." Dropping his voice to a hushed whisper, he added, "Shinmyou has tea for you in your room, where she is waiting to here all about your journeys."

Giggling, Rin thanked her friend, and hurried over to her apartments. Shinmyou was the mother, or rather grandmother, that Rin had lacked for so much of her life. Throwing her door open, she ran in and greeted her truest friend with a hug. Other younger females in the castle might befriend her from time to time, but most only did so because of her close association with Sesshoumaru. Shinmyou was as faithful as her name.

"Happy Birthday, Rin!" Shinmyou greeted her. "I know it's a tad late, but then again," she chuckled, "I could hardly give you your present when you were out wandering with Lord Sesshoumaru!" Reaching behind her back, Shinmyou instructed Rin to close her eyes and hold out her hands.

Giggling again, Rin did as she was told, and felt something smooth in her hands. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight of her present. It was a beautiful thread-of-gold obi, obviously created by someone with amazing skill.

Eyes crinkling as she smiled, Shinmyou explained, "My mother made that for me when I turned the same age as you are now Rin. I had wanted to pass it on to my own daughter, but even though you are not my own, I think of you as so."

Smiling softly, Rin hugged the woman again. She knew very well that Shinmyou and Roiyaru had no children of their own. Feeling honored at the significance of the obi, Rin whispered a heartfelt thank you into the hug.

Suddenly her cheek felt wet, and she saw that Shinmyou was crying. Rin tried to comfort the older woman, but Shinmyou just brushed her off. "Bah! Look at me," she scoffed, "I'm getting so old and sentimental, but here you are, travel worn and tired to the bone. Come now, surely you must want to go and make use of the hot springs."

"Thank you, Shinmyou," Rin said gratefully, "that would be heavenly!"

As Rin start to put her things away, Shinmyou noticed the parcel containing the silks Rin had bought. "Let me see those, dear," she prompted, and then squealed like a young girl when Rin brought them out. "They're absolutely gorgeous!" smirking, she added, "You have a fine eye for quality, young Rin. It seems I've taught you well."

Laughing lightly Rin joked, "It seems all I have to do to make you happy is show you a good piece of cloth! Maybe I should mention it to Roiyaru."

Shinmyou snorted, saying, "Pshaw, that old fool couldn't tell fine silk from sackcloth!" After a little more laughter, Shinmyou said, "Well enough of this, you get going, I think I'll start on your new kimonos." Raising an eyebrow, she added, "I trust you haven't put on any extra pounds since your last visit."

Rin rolled her eyes and answered, "Not with all the sword practicing and strict rations Sesshoumaru insists on! It'll be nice to have some of your cooking for a change instead the miserable excuses for what Jaken calls stew." Turning to leave, Rin stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Thank you again Shinmyou," she said softly. Eyes downcast, she added, "For everything." With that, she headed off for the springs.

"Yes indeed," Shinmyou whispered to herself, "I have taught you well."

"YAAAAWWWWWWN!!!" Quickly covering her mouth to hide her yawn, Rin wandered slowly down the path to the hot springs. Tomorrow would bring more training and plans to fight the new threat of Tawakemeno. Tonight, however, she could relax. She could already feel the soothing hot water working out all of the knots in her back.

As she walked, lost in her thoughts, _something_ followed her. Darting from bush to bush, the shadow was confident that Rin was completely oblivious to his presence. But he made one fatal mistake.

SNAP

Unthinkingly, Rin's hand moved to the katana at her side. She had named it Munesanzun, and it served her well. Whirling around with her blade already drawn, she spotted the intruder. Seeing that it was a hare demon, granted it was a pretty ugly one, she thought, _Naturally, one of Tawakemeno's flunkies. This is all I need right now!_ "Listen, buddy," she growled, "I have been running all around the country, stressed to no end, and NOW you interrupt me before I can even get in the freakin' hot springs and RELAX A LITTLE!" Steam practically coming out of her ears, she charged at him shouting, "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

Shocked into petrifaction, all the assassin could do was stand frozen and take the first hit from Rin. Once he had recovered from his daze, however, he quickly got back to his feet, and pulled two daggers from his sleeves.

Rolling her eyes, Rin retorted, "Psh, like I can't dodge those. Bet ya didn't think about what would happen once you ran out of throwing daggers."

"Who says I intend to throw them?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Darting forward, he lunged with one of his daggers for Rin's stomach. With hardly any time to react, the best she could do was turn a fatal stab into one that grazed her left side.

"You...." She glowered, too angry to even finish her sentence. Damn her side hurt! Apparently this was going to take a little more work than she had thought.

Haha! Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Well, try not to kill yourselves until the next chapter! I'm sure it'll be hard not to.....yeah....real hard.


	3. Storm Clouds

Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me if Rin didn't kick enough ass. I wrote that part before my attention span snapped and I ended the chapter on a cliffhanger. Here, I'll fix it:

"You...." She glowered, too angry to even finish her sentence. Damn her side hurt! Apparently this was going to take a little more work than she had thought.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Rin tried to calm down and think. _'Anger only hinders you in a battle,'_ Sesshoumaru always said when Rin got frustrated during practice. Putting up her guard again, she tried to block out the pain in her side. _This is real!_ she thought to herself, _Not a practice where Sesshoumaru will just stop if he breaks your defense. This goon wants to kill you!!_

Evidently from the look on the assassin's face, he found her change in demeanor amusing. "That's a good girl, I admire a lass who can keep a cool head no matter what," he said menacingly. "Hmm," he continued in as just a creepy tone, circling around Rin as if to strike at any moment, "Milord only said to bring you to him, dead or alive. He never said I couldn't have a little fun with you first, though."

"Ugh," Rin replied disgustedly, "You're not a hare! You're a pig!" As she spoke, she slashed at her attacker, and landed a hit. Jumping back, Rin smiled at her handiwork.

"Bitch...." the hare demon muttered, nursing a hacked right arm. If she was lucky, Rin might have cut him deep enough to sever some of the major nerves in his arm. Either way, the would-be-assassin was down to using one dagger at a time.

"Congratulations," Rin smirked. "You know have the privilege of taking on a person with a sword using only a dagger. I wish you luck."

Snorting, he retorted, "Save your wishes for yourself, girl. You'll need more than luck if you want to take me down."

"Well then it's a good thing I've got that _and_ skill." Dropping to the ground, she swung her leg underneath the goon to knock him to the ground. Standing back up, she rested a foot on his chest, and lowered her sword to just above his throat. "How was that, jerk? Maybe we should see what else I can cut with this blade."

"Rin," said a cool voice from behind her. "That's enough." Strolling calmly over to where Rin still had the hare demon trapped. "Is this how you want to kill him? To end his life while there is no chance for him to fight back?" Sesshoumaru questioned her. Reaching down, he picked up Rin's assailant by the throat, smiling coldly and deadly. "At least give him the opportunity to go somewhere to hide." Taking one more look at the pitiful, gurgling hare demon, Sesshoumaru tossed him in the air, slashing him with his poison claws before his body hit the earth. "A pity he didn't take flight more quickly. It could have saved him."

Looking confusedly at Sesshoumaru, Rin asked, "Uh, was that a joke?" Sesshoumaru responded by turning around to walk back to the living quarters.

"Come along, Rin," he beckoned, "If Tawakemeno sent this fool, he is more desperate than it appeared. We must form a plan to battle him."

Rolling her eyes, Rin sheathed her blade and followed after the demon lord.

"We need to move quickly in a case such as this, Shinbou," Sesshoumaru told his advisor. Shinbou and Roiyaru were the two most trustworthy of those around him. Other than Rin of course, but she was too young to be able to assist in forming a battle plan. She could, however, learn from what they had to offer. Thus the reason he had her sitting in a corner to listen to this discussion. Returning his attention to the situation with Tawakemeno, he continued, "If he has sent assassins to us already, Tawakemeno will no doubt try it again. He doesn't seem to have the brains for variability.

"The truth indeed, milord," Roiyaru agreed. "Perhaps that is how we should plan our attacks. Even my cousin could discern we're attacking by pattern, but he would never think we would break it." Pointing to several areas on a map of Tawakemeno's lands, he continued to explain his theory, "If we attack in small numbers in poorly manned places, he will think that you aren't treating him as a serious threat. Therefore, he will believe you to have sent inadequate troops that are only able to pick off his tiniest outposts. If this goes correctly, he will believe he has plenty of time before you launch a direct attack on him of any reasonable size."

Shinbou nodded in agreement. Any owl demon such as himself knew sense when he heard it being spoken. "You seem to have hit the nail on the head, so to say, my friend. Do you also approve Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was about to answer, but he was cut off by a gaping yawn from Rin. Glancing out the narrow window, he saw that it was quite dark already. "You may go to your room, Rin. We seem to have found a solution to the problem." Nodding sleepily, the girl trudged out of the room and down the hall. Feeling curious about his young charge, as he still thought of her as, Sesshoumaru dismissed his advisors and followed her down the hall.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Rin grumbled to herself about the idiocy of men. She had just been wounded today, but they didn't care that she needed to rest or have bandages changed! Not only had she been forced to listen to the boring talks for hours, she had come up with the same plan as Roiyaru a good three hours before he suggested it. But could little Rin voice an opinion? Nooooooooo! Little girls were to be seen and not heard, and should quietly listen to what her elders had to say. Scuffing her feet on the floor she thought bitterly, _Sesshoumaru still sees me as the little child in the forest._ _I know I'm still young by demon standards, but there are human girls younger than me with children of their own already! Why can't he just let me grow up!_

Caught up in her almost-silent grumbling, she failed to notice the presence of someone behind her until Sesshoumaru was right next to her. "Is something the matter, Rin?" he asked in that ever-cold voice.

Leaping about three feet in the air, Rin let out a "Yeep!" and spun to face Sesshoumaru. "It was nothing," she muttered, trying to regain her composure. Gathering her confidence, she tried, "I assume you'll be leading this attack on Tawakemeno."

"Of course," was his terse reply.

"Aren't you worried about our people getting hurt at all?"

"An inevitability," he responded distantly.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "Why don't you ever feel anything?" she asked desperately. "You're always so damn cold! Why are you afraid to let anyone in?" Suddenly she realized she was clutching the front of his robes, inches away from him.

Apparently Sesshoumaru noticed too. "Rin..." he said softly, staring what might be confusedly into her eyes. Then again, it was nigh on impossible to discern any emotion Sesshoumaru might have.

_Those eyes..._Rin thought dazedly, _He's close enough to kiss...KISS? Am I insane?_ Lowering her eyes, Rin reluctantly broke her grip on the demon "I..." she stammered, "I...have to go now. I'm very tired...and my side hurts. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

Back in her room, Rin banged her head as quietly as she could against the wall. _Kami...I can't believe I just did that! What the hell was I thinking! _Still mortified at what had just happened, Rin sighed and went to get ready to sleep. However, as soon she had started to undress, there was a knock at the door. _Great, marvelous timing whoever's there! _"Just a moment!" she called to the other side of the door. It was probably Shinmyou, wanting to check in on her.

The door opened anyway, with none other than Sesshoumaru coming in. Completely oblivious to Rin's state of dress he said, "Forgive me, Rin, for the intrusion. I merely wanted to...apologize for before."

Openly gaping at him, Rin had her biggest shock of the day. _Sesshoumaru??? APOLOGIZING????? _"Um..." she tried to say, "There's...really no need for you to. I...shouldn't have..."

"No," he said obstinately, "You've been hurt, I should have taken better care of you."

"Sesshoumaru...," Rin replied, eyes softening and forgetting her kimono was nearly hanging wide open. "Listen, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. You saw to that yourself by training me."

"Lie down," he said, cutting her off. "Let me see your wound."

"Uh, are you sure?" Rin asked, wrapping her loose kimono around her more tightly. After a firm nod from Sesshoumaru, though, she figured it would be better to do what he said.

Once she had sat down on her bed, Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her, explaining, "When dogs are injured, they lick their wounds to clean them out and speed the healing process. Despite my poisons, I also have some healing power."

With that, he peeled back her kimono, only exposing as much skin as he had to so to preserve Rin's dignity. Not that she had too much left, with half her body exposed, the demon she idolized licking her side. _Even if it does feel good..._fighting the impulse to shake her head and scowl at herself, Rin said, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. It hurts much less now. I really am tired, however."

Sesshoumaru stood up, turning to leave. Rin hastily covered herself back up, thankful for her regained modesty. Still facing the door, Sesshoumaru said quietly, "Please understand, Rin, I have to be cold and distant. If I were to let anyone see a weakness in me, it could very well lead to my demise. My father taught me that by his foolishness." He eased the door shut behind him, and left for his own rooms.

_Love is foolishness?_ wondered Rin. _Placing_ her hand on her now healed wound, she thought, _Then goodnight, my fool._

Sniff Aw, it's so sweet!! I'm all choked up now! But really, did you think I was going to hand out the fluff this early? These things take time! shakes finger Well, I hoped y'all enjoyed it. If you review...I might just update soon!


End file.
